


A Touch of Lou's Love Goes a Long Way

by shinelikethestars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinelikethestars/pseuds/shinelikethestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a sore throat and Louis was there to take care of him. May the fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Lou's Love Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out a lot longer than I had planned. I hope you all enjoy it either way. Have a nice day/night.

It all started with a sore throat. Harry let it pass by for a few days without a word being spoken about it. He let the pain gradually intensify day by day and when things got unbearable; he decided to finally to tell someone about it. He told Louis how bad the pain was and was given some medication and sent off to bed. To say Louis was concerned was an understatement.

It was early that next morning and everything was quiet and pure bliss. Harry was laying in bed with small breaths escaping his lips as he slept. Nothing to interrupt his sleep besides the partially closed curtains that would sway due to each light push by the outside air. The soft light that danced across Harry's face was bound to wake him up eventually though. Louis was in the kitchen, enveloped in sleepiness, started a kettle of water on the stove. He would have still been in bed instead of being up early, but he didn’t want to wake Harry up from fidgeting around. He read somewhere that the best things to help a sore throat was plenty of rest and and tea with a touch of love.

He stared at the wall and thought about the many things that were going on in their lives. From their insanely long tour, to the interviews and exhaustion that they were going to experience not even a week into their planned out lives. Just thinking about the specific schedule and follow guidelines of the tour bothered him immensely. He thought about how both girls and guys from the fandom divulged in his actions, cringing a little from the thought. He loved his fans to pieces, but it was beginning to be too much on his sanity. As he continued to ponder about things, the kettle began to make a high-pitched whistling noise, informing him that the water was boiling and was waiting to be infused with his love and tea. He was smiling as he hushed the whistling by removing the kettle from the active burner, and turning the dial to ‘off’ before setting it on an unused burner. In his warm-beige colored sweater and dark washed jeans, he walked over to the cupboard to grab Harry’s favorite teacup. Of course, Harry had placed it on the top shelf on a separate occasion, so Louis had to stand on his tiptoes, grab the cup, and manage to safely make it back to the ground. He never did like standing on his tiptoes because it emasculated him each and every time he did it. All the other guys had no problem reaching things so why should he? Although, life never did want to work the way he wanted it to and that’s why he only did tasks on his tiptoes when no one else was around to watch.

With the cup in hand, Louis made his way back over to the stove where the kettle was still sat. It was patiently waiting for its contents to be poured into the cup, splashing only a little outside of it and onto the counter. Louis did as the inanimate object wished. With one hand, he wrapped his fingers around the kettle’s handle. While his other hand rested on the outside of Harry’s cup. He slowly and carefully poured the hot water into the cup, only letting a few drops land on the counter. He then set the practically empty kettle back onto the inactive burner and scratched at his head as he tried to remember which cupboard held the box filled with his favorite yorkshire tea.

He scanned the kitchen, pretending that he himself was a spy like in the movies, and began silently padding across the slick linoleum floor in search of the tea packets. In his moment of imagination he almost ran into the fridge twice, nearly broke a stray plate that was on the counter from the night before, and almost tripped over his own feet and fell. So maybe he wasn’t going to be the next world renound spy, but a guy could dream right? After his moment of fooling around, Louis took a guess as to where the tea was and found it hiding out behind a box of fruit snacks that were probably never going to be eaten. He rearranged the boxes and brought the box of tea to the counter and pulled out a packet. He tore the top of the fragile paper’s fold and pulled off the tab that clung to the fabric-like paper. Still holding onto the tab, he began dipping the packet that was held by the tab and string into the water. He would pull it out from time to time. Only leaving it in for two minutes because he didn’t want it being too strong and Harry not wanting to drink it because of his mistake.

He tossed the used packet into the trash and made his way to the fridge. He opened it with one hand and grabbed the lonely quart of milk with the other. Louis then shut the door thinking happy thoughts as he carried it with careful hands and set it nicely on the counter. From there, he hopped from square tile to square tile in the direction of the sugar bag. Louis thought that he needed to make light of everything and just let go for a bit. Maybe just to act like a child for five minutes of his life because quite frankly, being twenty-one and in the world’s biggest boyband was stressful as hell. Especially now that Harry was laying in bed sick in the other room. His antics settled down when he reached the bag of sugar. He then grabbed it with both hands and brought it back to Harry’s cup of warm tea. Louis took the time to add a splash of milk and a pinch of sugar. He didn’t know if Harry liked it that way. Although, he did have a feeling deep inside that maybe, just maybe, Harry preferred it that way.

After all the preparations were complete. Louis pulled out a tray from underneath the sink and placed the cup of tea, medicine, thermometer, and cough drops on it. He double and tripple checked everything before placing his hands on his hips and letting out a sigh that showed clear satisfaction of his work. Louis let his hands drop from his hips and let them reach out for the tray. He gripped it with everything he had in him and picked it up from the smooth countertop. With each step that he took towards the open kitchen door, the tea swished its contents to the rim of the cup. With each step, it built up momentum. That built up momentum was just enough for a quarter of the tea to spill out onto the tray. He stuck his bottom lip out. He felt so frustrated and what made things worse was that he wasn’t even near the stairs yet. He made a mental note that the next time Harry got sick, he’d make sure that he laid downstairs instead.

After minutes of trial and error, Louis finally managed to arrive in front of his and Harry’s bedroom door. It felt good inside knowing that he was helping someone so near and dear to him. He wondered what he’d do without Harry. What his life would be. Well, he figures that if he didn’t meet Harry during xfactor, they wouldn’t be as close as they were then. They actually would’ve never met and that was scary as hell to think about. He shook away his thoughts as he tried to open the door in front of him while still managing to keep everything that was on the tray in tact. After successfully opening the door. Louis noticed that only a few puddles of tea made it on the tray and everything else seemed fine from what he could tell. Louis peered inside and noticed that Harry was still asleep. He seen Harry’s chest slowly rise and fall as he was enveloped in sweet sunshine that made its way through the curtains. Louis let a small smile creep on his face just then, “How cute” he whispered to himself.

Not even caring as much as before, Louis lifted one of his feet and gradually pushed the door away from his body. It was a tedious process keeping the tray upright and shutting the door, but it all paid off as he heard the click of the door when it shut behind him. Holding the tray tighter than ever, Louis carefully walked across their bedroom and to their bed. It wasn’t all that difficult aside from the miscellaneous crap that was scattered along the soft carpeted floor in all the wrong places. He had a near-death experience when he almost tripped on one of Harry’s many bracelets that had found its way on the floor. He was definitely going to make Harry clean the room up when he was feeling better. No matter how much he whined and stomped, because quite frankly, Harry was quite good at making Louis give in. Louis smiled and shook his head as he set the tray down on the nightstand near their bed. Louis took a long, deep breath. He even rubbed his hands together with the feeling of success. He made it up to their room in one piece and was going to be able to help his Harry feel better.

Louis thought for starters, that he had to wake Harry up and get some liquid in his system. He always heard that cold things would help, but Louis wanted Harry to have something that was warm and healthy. Not something cold and sweet that would also resolutely lower Harry’s immune system even more. He had taken a few medical courses while he was in school and remembered that key fact. He was quite surprised that he remembered information from that long ago, but internally thanked himself that he actually took the time to study. Louis inched a little closer to the bed and leaned over the comforter just until he was parallel to Harry. He placed one hand nearest to Harry to keep his balance while the other one lightly pressed Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, sweetheart. Can you wake up for me just for a little bit? I promise you can go right back to sleep.” Louis whispered as he softly shook Harry’s shoulder. The only response he received was a low grumble and Harry’s weak efforts in trying to pull the blanket over his head. Louis kept nudging Harry until he decided to peel his eyes open for a few moments. “What is it Lou?” he croaked. His voice sounded so rough and scratchy from the disuse. It sounded like it pained him to speak even just those four words. It tugged at Louis’ heart to see Harry that way, but he was determined to help him feel better, “I brought you some tea and cough drops. I want you to at least drink some of the tea.” Harry shut his eyes at that statement and tried to fall back asleep, “I don’t want any. My throat..it hurts too much to drink Lou.” Harry began to sniffle, the pain was excruciating. Louis sat down on the bed next to Harry and put in his best efforts to end Harry’s tears. He placed his hand in Harry’s hair and rubbed his fingers throughout his scalp. As he massaged his scalp, Louis worked his way down to the nape of Harry’s neck. His soothing touches calmed Harry down. Not by a lot, but enough for the tears that strayed from Harry’s eyes to stop flowing down his flushed cheeks.

“There we go, much better. No more tears Harry, promise?” Louis could tell by the look on Harry’s face that it wouldn’t be the end of his tears, but he understood that the pain had to have been unbearable. “Can you sit up for me? Or do I need to help you up?” he asked soothingly. Harry didn’t say anything but lift his hands in the air with a smile on his face. Louis made a small laugh and placed one hand behind Harry’s back while the other was placed on his stomach. Hands in place, he carefully helped Harry up and leaned him against the headboard of the bed. Louis then removed his hands from Harry’s body and reached for the thermometer. He thought he should check Harry’s temperature while he waited for the tea to cool down a little longer. Before he even went through the motions of putting the device into Harry’s mouth, Louis reached the hand without the thermometer, and gingerly placed it underneath Harry’s curls and onto his forehead. The initial touch wasn’t a complete shock, but the longer he left his hand there, he realized that Harry was burning up. He removed his hand from Harry’s forehead and lifted his other hand towards Harry’s face. He told Harry to open his mouth and say ‘awh’ as he turned it on. Once the device was on, he placed it in Harry’s mouth and told him to keep it underneath his tongue until it beeped. Louis noticed out of the corner of his eye that Harry was watching him with the goofiest grin that he could manage as he checked to see if the tea was cool enough. Louis waved a hand of in Harry’s direction and told him to focus solely on getting better.

It only took a few minutes for the thermometer to make a sound. Between that time, Harry and Louis gave each other light touches. Louis would poke at Harry’s dimples that were struggling to make an appearance while Harry patted Louis’ cheek. When the device sounded, Louis put an end to their touches for just a moment and reached for Harry’s face. He pulled out the thermometer and looked down at the temperature displayed on the screen. Louis tsk’d as he lifted his head back up. “A little above a hundred and one Harry, promise me you won’t get sick anymore.” Harry stuck his tongue out and tried his best to silently tell him that he couldn’t control things like that. Louis smirked at Harry’s efforts and told him it was fine and that he didn’t have to explain.

Louis set the thermometer back on the tray and with both hands he grabbed the tea. With his back still slightly turned, he told Harry that he was going to try some tea whether he liked it or not. Of course Harry was going to be ornery and not have any of it. He slowly made his way back down to his pillow before Louis turned around with the tea. Louis was obviously not pleased and whined about how Harry needed it and how awful he’d feel if Harry didn’t feel better while in his care. Louis was even about to pull a few tears himself until Harry groaned, knowing he didn’t have a choice in the matter and pushed himself back up against the headboard. Louis, being the cheeky bastard he was, had the biggest smile plastered on his face as he brought the tea closer to Harry’s lips, “Drink up sweetheart.” Harry didn’t and just pouted with his arms crossed. Louis just said fine and that they weren’t going to watch any movies or cuddle until Harry tried it. Even that didn’t work and so they were left with staring at anything besides each other.

Time lapsed rather quickly, and the more that time passed them by. The more delirious Harry became. The room was starting to spin for him a little, and things were starting to go out of focus on top of that. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but knew that he couldn’t until he drank that damned tea of Louis’. He looked back at Louis and pointed to the tea that was placed back on the tray after Harry’s first refusal. Louis immediately caught on to Harry’s silent request and quicky, but also carefully, brought the tea back into his possession. He handed the cup to Harry and watch as he made pained swallows. The tea wasn’t half way gone when Harry didn’t want anymore. Louis wanted him to drink more, but knew that that was probably as much as he was going to get Harry to drink. Louis knew he had one more tiny request that Harry couldn’t refuse no matter what. He took the tea from Harry’s ever shaking hands and placed it back on the tray and replacing it with a bottle of medicine. It wasn’t anything fancy, just the typical over-the-counter medicine from the store. Harry watched Louis’ careful hands measure out the liquid into the measuring cup provided. He didn’t want any of it, but he was too exhausted to argue at that point. So, when Louis was finished Harry grabbed the medicine and took it all down with one shot. Louis took the cup back and told Harry how great he was by taking it in one go with no complaints. Harry nodded his head with a small smile and began to slide back down to his pillow. “Here, let me help you out” Louis whispered as he helped Harry’s weak body down against the pillows. Louis got up from the bed and tucked the covers nice and tight around Harry’s body and told him to get some rest and that he’d be back soon to check on him.

Louis was just about to leave the room with tray in his hands when Harry spoke up, “Can you close the window?..cold in here” Harry mumbled, Louis could tell that the fever was getting the best of him. “Anything for you.” Louis whispered while he set the tray back down on the nightstand and closed the window. He shook as he was closing the window. The wind was bitter against his exposed skin.  _Poor thing had to deal with that all morning_ , he thought to himself. Louis walked back over to Harry and leaned over the bed to place a soft kiss against Harry’s forehead and then grabbed the tray before he left their room. Right before he shut the door he told Harry sweet dreams and to feel better soon. He truly hoped that whatever Harry had wasn’t too serious.

-

Louis was still concerned by day three because Harry’s throat pain wouldn’t let up and he ended up taking him to the doctor. He came to find out that Harry was suffering from a nasty case of tonsilitis and that it would go away with some proper medication. He was also told that it could come back, and that it did.

-

Throughout the tour, Harry’s tonsilitis would reoccur every few months. He still had to try and sing, but some days he just couldn’t. It frustrated him to know end. Even now he was stuck in bed with a fever while his best friends were out on stage having the time of their lives. He was so tired of having to worry each day of whether or not his throat would swell up or not. He was done with everyone coddling him and never including him for drinks on their days off. Even Louis was trying to run his life and it just bothered him to no end. He leaned further back into his pillow and wished that things would be different. He promised himself that by the end of the tour. He was going to go back in to see about getting his tonsils removed. The thought of being put under terrified him, but he just couldn’t bear lazying about any longer. He shut his eyes and tugged the blanket over his head before falling into a dreamless sleep.

-

He was sat in the doctor’s office once again fidgeting in his seat. He would try to tell Louis that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come in the first place, but all of his ramblings didn’t deter Louis in the slightest, “Harry, you yourself said you’re tired of the pain. Tired of not being able to be on stage when you want to be. You have the time to do it and that’s what we’re doing. Once this is all said and done you’ll be thanking me for making you stay.” Harry still wasn’t having any of it. He just continued on fidgeting in his seat while alphabetizing the entire set of magazines in the waiting room.

“Harry” a light voice called out. His ears perked up to his name while his hands began to tremble. This was it, he was going to be planning out his impending doom.

It only took an thirty minutes for everything to be put together. Louis had thrown in a few suggestions of his own as Harry and the doctor discussed pre and post op. He was annoyed, but he also felt happy inside. Happy to know that Louis cared so much about him. Well, Louis was his boyfriend so he kind of had to be invested in his actions, but it felt so genuine to him at that point in time.

“So Harry?” Louis asked as they walked out of the office and to their car. “Yeah?” he asked, while unlocking the car for them both of them. Louis stepped into the passenger seat while he followed suit by sitting down in the driver’s seat. He and Louis shut the door at the same time before he started the car. Once it was started, he left the car in park and looked to Louis to finish his question.

He watched Louis’ demeanor change, he looked nervous for whatever reason. He placed a hand on Louis’ leg, silently telling him that it was alright to ask anything. “I’m just going to come out with it. Can I, can I maybe be the one to take you?” Louis squeezed his eyes shut, not even taking notice to the smile that was displaying itself on Harry’s face.

“Why do you even need to ask? I was going to have you do it anyways,” he chuckled while ruffling Louis’ hair. Louis opened his eyes and grabbed for Harry’s hand and intertwined his fingers with Harry’s, “I just thought you’d want your mom to take you,” Louis said, a somber look held to his face. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand as tight as he could without hurting him, “Lou, my mom has her own life. I know she loves me, but I doubt she wants to take care of her grown son you know? Plus, I’d want no one other than you to take care of me and that’s that.” Louis just smiled in response. He released his grip on Louis’ hand so he could put the car in drive and head home, while knowing that in a week’s time, he’d be put under and have his tonsils taken from him forever.

-

It was five in the morning and he was getting nervous. He was actually nervous before then. When Louis had told him not to eat or drink anything after midnight, that’s when it hit him that things were really going to happen. Scary, frightening things were about to take place and he didn’t know how well he could handle that thought. He had to be at the hospital by noon and yet his nerves were getting the best of him and he couldn’t sleep all that much. He was sat on the balcony dangling his feet over the edge, hands loosely holding onto the railing. He left Louis sleeping in their room so he could have some time of his own to think.

He wondered what it was going to be like, would he dream? Or would it be a dark nothingness from what people had told him. It was his first ever surgery and he had no idea what was going to happen and he was just scared. He sighed as he stared out at the glittering lights of London, knowing well that he couldn’t tell Louis about his worries. He didn’t want Louis to overdo the role of the concerned boyfriend. He chuckled a bit at the thought, while he was asleep in the operating room, Louis would probably be pacing the halls on the phone with several different people. Louis would probably trip over his own feet and would be overjoyed when Harry would be all done. What a crazy thought. He hoped it worked out that way though.

Harry was starting to get cold and internally cursed himself that he didn’t bring a coat outside with him. He took a quick breath before standing up and rubbing his hands together for warmth. He didn’t want to go back in there because that meant facing reality. He opened the door that lead him back into the apartment, he made quiet steps back to his room. He carefully pulled the sheets back and slowly leaned himself onto the bed before laying down and pulling the covers over him. He shut his eyes for a moment, not even realizing that he would actually fall asleep. Which was something he wasn’t intending on doing.

Harry awoke to a shaking feeling, which he didn’t appreciate one bit. He was tired and hungry and just didn’t want to get up anytime soon. Of course the shaking didn’t let up and he realized that it was Louis who wouldn’t leave him alone, “Harry it’s after ten, we need to get going so we can make it in time. Throw on some pj pants and a comfy shirt okay?” Louis explained. He got up and did what he was told to do. Louis had told him that he was going to change into a gown anyway, so why not dress comfortable?

They ended up cuddling for a little bit before they had to leave. Louis chose to drive because he thought it’d make more sense and Louis could see that Harry was shaking so much that it wouldn’t be a great idea for him to drive either way.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the hospital. He honestly was hoping to get there later than what they did, but of course Louis just had to drive five miles over the limit the entire way there. He shook his head as he stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him. Louis also had to park in one of those creepy parking garages which didn’t make him feel any better. He stood there and glanced at everything, it all had an ominous feel to it. Harry was so transfixed on the feeling that he jumped when he felt Louis grab for his hand, “You’re not nervous are you? This is a good thing Harry, not something that’s supposed to be scary I promise” Louis smiled, squeezing his hand that much more. Harry smiled too and was happily lead along to the elevator that was near to where they had parked. He even got to press the button that would lead him up to the second floor. They were on the first level of the parking plaza and the elevator was sure to lead them to their destination.

Louis was the first to step inside the elevator, tugging him along. He stood with Louis in silence while the soft hum of elevator music hung over them. When it was their floor, both he and Louis heard a ding and watched as the metal doors opened. They were both greeted by the smell of antiseptic and friendly people that wore multi-colored scrubs. Harry gulped as he was lead once again by Louis. He forgot where they were going exactly but he remembered that the suite number was 207. He followed close behind Louis as they made many twists and turns through the many corridors that the hospital had to offer. It got to the point where they were crunched for time and asked for help and it turned put that suite 207 was right next to them all along. He laughed as Louis huffed in frustration, Louis told him to come along so they could go to the front counter of the room. He noticed as they got closer that no one else was there yet, or maybe they were but we’re already back there getting their procedure done.

He watched as Louis talked to receptionist and grabbed a hold of the clipboard that was offered. He was the first to sit down in one of the comfy chairs provided and glanced over to see Louis staring down intently at whatever was posted on the clipboard. “Come sit down Lou, we can fill it out together” he whispered as he stuck a hand out. Louis happily took his offer and sat next to him and asked the many questions on the sheet, “Are you allergic to anything? Last time you ate? Do you have an allergy to latex or iodine? Any family members that had a bad reaction to anesthesia?” Louis kept asking questions that swirled his mind. He answered no to everything, but was sure to be specific on the time questions. Once they were finished, they brought the clipboard back up and waited for the lady to process it and from there, she told him to stick either arm out. He did as he was told and stuck his left arm out. The lady carefully grabbed his wrist and placed a hospital bracelet on him. It had his basic information and a few other things that he wouldn’t ever be able to understand, “There you are Mr. Styles, now if you could kindly have a seat someone will call you back shortly.” He nodded and shakily made it back to his seat with Louis’ hand in his. He sat down and began to bite at his bottom lip. He took in the entire room while he waited, he noticed that it was kind of cramped with pinkish walls and multi-colored comfy seats. It was more discerning than comforting in his mind though. Just thinking that everything was really going to happen after he stepped through the door near the receptionist, it was scary. Louis tried to distract him by talking about something completely different, but that didn’t work so they ended up sitting in silence while their hands remained intertwined.

He let Louis press into his body, absorbing the sweet warmth while he fiddled with the bracelet he was given. It even got to the point where he began to silently recite everything that was written on it, thinking that maybe that would help keep the terrifying thoughts from entering his mind once again. It didn’t take much longer for someone to come back for him after the clipboard was turned in, “Harry?” a nurse said, who had honey yellow hair with a bright smile. She had a gown in one hand, which he presumed was the one that he was going to be wearing in a few minutes. He gulped as he followed the nurse through the door, but before he went through, he asked if Louis could come along. The nurse told him that once his check-up was taken care of, she’d send Louis to see him before he went back. That relieved him only a little bit, even if his body was showing a different response.

He followed the nurse to a room not even ten feet away from Louis was most likely sat. She opened the door and allowed him to step inside first. She shut the door behind her while pointing to the uninviting hospital bed, “Here’s your gown sweety. Go ahead and put that on and place your clothes in the closet. You can leave your socks on if you’d like, just be sure to sit on the bed once I come back in alright?” Harry nodded as he recieved the gown from the nurse and watched as she closed the door behind her. With shakey movements, he took off each of his clothes one by one and was sure to keep his socks on. They were actually Louis’ and that’s why he wanted to keep them on, so that he’d have Louis with him no matter what. He dropped his clothes on the floor after each article came off his tattoo’d body. He eventually picked them up and carried them over to the closet and did as he was told by laying down on the bed, covering himself in the warm sheets. He took that moment to cry, not full on cry, but just to let a few tears escape his eyes. “This is really happening..isn’t it?” he whispered while he tried to rub the tears away.

He thought about happy things as he waited for the nurse. He also distracted himself by thinking of all the stuff he and Louis could do when he got better. He honestly had no idea as to how bad this pain was going to be once the surgery was over, but Louis would take care of him and distract him from the pain. He continued on pondering about everything until the nurse came back for round two. “Hi again, I have just a few questions for you, then I’ll get your IV started. You know, all that good stuff? I’ll bring your friend in right after that, I promise” she smiled at he as she pulled over a tray that was full of equipment near the cabinet in his room.

The overall experience was not one of his proudest moments. She had asked him things like, was he sexually active, if he did drugs, and all these other things that made him wonder why Louis couldn’t have just sat in with him. He asked her and she said it was all apart of patient confidentiality. He then allowed her to place the IV in his hand. He fussed a minute prior, but she reminded me that if they didn’t hurry that he wouldn’t be able to see Louis before he had to go back. She also put one of those weird things on his finger, it tested his heart rate and all of this other stuff that he didn’t really care to discuss. She even put that cuff on his arm and that one was his least favorite test because it hurt so much. He thought of himself as too much of a wimp.

Finally, after all of those annoying tests she sent Louis back to see him. He was overjoyed to see him. She left them to themselves for ten minutes before she’d have to take him back. He didn’t care about anything except Louis holding him tight. Louis didn’t sit on his bed but instead pulled up a chair as close as he could and rubbed circles into his hand. It was really comforting. “Lou?” he asked as the nerves began to set in again. “Yeah?” Louis replied. “You’re really going to take care of me right?” Louis chuckled and reached out for his curls, “Of course I will silly. Don’t ever go thinking that I won’t ever take care of you.” Louis replied, adding a winning smile at the end of his statement. He took Louis’ smile in, thinking in his head that it was going to be the last time he’d ever see him. Knowing that in actuality he would see him again, but he just didn’t know what to think anymore. Leaning back into the pillow provided, he shut his eyes and tried to relax, even with all the tubes and such attached to him. He felt Louis slide his hand gingerly across his hair. Helping him relax that much more and it helped so much that he didn’t realize that the door had opened. Louis had to tell him that someone was here for him and that it was the nurse. His eyes shot open at those words. He avoided her eyes and looked straight at Louis, “Please don’t make me go back there” he whined, tears beginning to form. “You’re going to be fine I promise, and I thought I told you no tears? Your face is too nice for those.” Louis whispered into his ear. Harry responded by tugging the sheets closer to his face. He didn’t think he could do this anymore. “Come on Mr. Styles. Everything will be fine” she nicely explained as she walked closer to him. She reached out a hand to him and he reluctantly took it after placing the blanket to the side of him. The nurse held onto the liquid bag end of his IV while he got up from the bed. Once both feet were set on the floor, Louis stood up from his seat and gave him the biggest hug. Louis even kissed his cheek and told him that everything would be fine and that he’d be thinking of him the entire time. He accepted everything from Louis with the highest amounts of love before he had to leave. The nurse had told him that they were going to run late but that he’d be able to see Louis in no less than an hour at most. Harry nodded and followed the nurse out of the room, taking a final glance at Louis before walking back into the bright room ahead of him.

-

Louis had been waiting for forty-five minutes for another word to be spoken to him. He had to sit and wait in Harry’s room while he was getting his tonsils removed. Apparently they did that because they wanted to make sure that he had a ride home. As if he’d actually leave Harry behind. Pure blasphemy. He was sure to call Harry’s mom and let her know what was going on and called each of the boys to let them know as well. In between phone calls he would pace around the tiny room and think about what Harry was probably dreaming about. Maybe he was dreaming about him? Of course he was! Harry loves him too much to not be dreaming about him. Okay, so maybe he was thinking a little high of himself, but he was positive that Harry loved him the most out of everyone.

He was sat in the chair that was placed where Harry’s bed would be. They had taken it out a while ago. Probably because Harry wouldn’t really want to be walking back to his room once he was finished. He was playing some silly game on his phone when he heard a knock on the door and seen someone in green scrubs come in. It was a nurse that informed him that Harry was finished and that once he woke up a little more from the anesthesia, they would bring him back. Louis of course was ecstatic to hear those words and about hugged the woman. He ended up happily waiting for another fifteen minutes when he heard wheels coming down the hallway and toward the room he was in. There he was, it was Harry looking all drugged up and full of sleepiness. The nurse had given Louis a cup and told him that Harry had to finish it before he could go. Just so his throat would have something cool against it. Louis nodded and watched as the nurse left the room before he quietly scooted his chair closer to Harry. He looked so small now that he thought about it. He had a lot more blankets on him than earlier and he was just kind of there.

“Harry, you’re all done now.” Louis whispered as he reached across the bars of the bed and patted Harry’s cheek. Harry opened his eyes a little bit for him and shut them again. He kept doing that until he was a little more awake. Louis let him do that, feeling that he should let Harry wake up more on his own terms. Harry turned his head slightly to him, “Did I do good?” he asked, his voice sounded scratchy. Louis nodded, “You did so good sweetheart, so good.” he thumbed Harry’s cheek a little longer before trying to get Harry to drink some water. Harry only shook his head at that request, “Don’t want..any..” he mumbled. “You can’t leave til you do. Please Harry? For me?” he pouted. Harry sighed and with slow movements, he took the cup and took small sips until it was all gone. Harry handed the cup back to him and tried to fall asleep for a little longer. “I did good?” he mumbled once again. Louis laughed a little, “Yes Harry, you did wonderful.”

-

It was their third tour and Harry was happily on stage with the rest of his bandmates. It felt so nice not to worry about his throat anymore. He wasn’t going to lie by saying that the week after his surgery wasn’t complete and utter hell, but it was all worth it. On occasions he was sure to thank Louis for making him go through with it. Speaking of, he and Louis’ relationship was stronger than ever, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
